Twisted Fairytales: Shugo Chara Version
by ShugoCharaPMS
Summary: Classical fairytales in Shugo Chara Version! Personality change, funny scenes, and ROMANCE ! Rated T for language. Probably mostly Amuto...I guess...May be a never-ending series!


**Amu:** FanFic Number…uhhh…

**Miki:** Don't bother counting…

**Utau:** Agreed.

**Amu:** Look, I'm literally stranded on an island with my mega-annoying grandparents, nagging mom, and a bunch of ill-mannered kids that drag me out to the swingset everyday when I'd rather be writing FanFics. (Not to mention the amazingly big population of cockroaches and mosquitos.)

**Miki:** I feel sorry for you. _Rolls eyes_

**Amu:** Isn't that what Utau usually does?

**Utau:** Oh, right. I feel sorry for you. _Rolls eyes_

**Amu:** Odd…

**Together:** We don't own Shugo Chara!

Twisted Fairytales: Shugo Chara Version

_Order of Stories:_

Amuto Cinderella

Rimahiko Snow White

Kaiya Sleeping Beauty

Kutau Beauty and the Beast

Amuto Little Mermaid

Alice in Wonderland

The Land of Oz

Kaiya Urashima Tarou

Momotarou

_More ideas coming soon…Maybe a never-ending series_

Story #1: Amuto Cinderella

_Cast:_ Amu as Cinderella

Ikuto as the Prince

Yaya as the Fairy Godmother

Nagihiko as Stepsister A

Rima as Stepsister B

Nikaidou as Stepmother (?)

Kairi as Page

Kuukai as King

Tadase as Queen (Known as Tadako **refer to "Accidents Happen: A Takuto Story" for the origin of the name Tadako**)

Utau as Princess

Nadeshiko as AD (Assistant Director)

The Charas as rats, birds, etc.

Normal POV

"Amu! Where the hell are you?" Nikaidou yelled.

Amu was hiding up on a tree, eating an omrice she stole from Rima.

"She'll never catch me here!" Amu said to herself. (And a few rats and birds nearby whom she named Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.)

"But I will," someone whispered into Amu's ear. Amu whipped her head around to find a blue-haired guy around 17 years old behind her.

"I guess we're both hiding from someone, huh." He smirked.

"What the fu-" Amu started to talk, but the guy covered her mouth.

"Shut up!" Amu kicked him in the shins, making him fall off the tree.

"There you are, Ikuto-kun!" Utau rushed up the place where Ikuto was sitting.

"Serves you right!" Amu stuck her tongue out at him.

"Who are you? Did you do this?" Utau demanded, glaring at Amu.

Ikuto stood up and said, "Yeah. She kicked me off the damn tree."

"Ikuto-kun! Watch the vulgar language! You're a _prince_, after all!"

_Wait, what?_ Amu thought.

"Don't tell me…You're the prince, _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_?" Amu screamed. Nikaidou spotted her because of this and yelled, "Himamori Amu, get down from there!"

"Shit! For the last time, my name is HINAmori, not HIMAmori!" Amu yelled back and leaped like a monkey onto another tree.

"What the hell just happened…" Ikuto stared.

"Who are you? You are trespassing onto private property! Get out before I call the police!" Nikaidou turned to Ikuto and Utau.

"Even if I tell you I'm the prince, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Liar!" Nikaidou whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello? Is this the Police Department? We have a trespasser here."

"Let's go, Ikuto-kun." Utau tugged on Ikuto's shirt and dragged him out of the Nikaidous' yard."

Ikuto's POV

Over the next few weeks, I couldn't stop thinking about that Hinamori Amu girl. Why was she getting tracked down by that weird dude?

"Is there something wrong, Ikuto-sama?" Kairi asked me.

"N-nothing! Nothing's wrong!" I quickly said.

Kairi stared at me doubtfully and I pushed him out of the room.

"Just go away, okay? I need to think about something."

"But it is my duty to watch the prince at all ti-"

I slammed the door shut before he could finish.

Annoying Kairi…

I continued to think.

What was up with me and that Hinamori Amu girl?

Amu's POV

I scrubbed the floor of Nikaidou's house, sighing every 5 minutes.

…I couldn't stop thinking about…

How much I wanted to eat shibazuke.

_A few days later…Nikaidou's house_

Normal POV

"Look, Papa!" Rima held up a letter that just recently came in the mail.

"Who is it from, Rima?" Nikaidou looked up from the book he was reading.

"I wanna see too, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko ran over to see.

Nikaidou slowly opened the little envelope and read the contents.

**To Nikaidou Yuu-sama, Mashiro Rima-sama, Fujisaki Nagihiko-sama, and Hinamori Amu-sama,**

**You are invited to a dance at the castle of the Tsukiyomi family. Please come! The date is July 7****th****, 2010. The main purpose is to find a nice wife for Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the prince, and a husband for Tsukiyomi Utau, the princess.**

**Sincerely,**

**King Souma Kuukai and Queen Hotori Tadako**

**Special Message from Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto: PLEASE MAKE SURE HINAMORI AMU ARRIVES SAFELY AND IN PROPER ATTIRE.**

"A dance, Nagihiko~! A dance at the castle!" Rima and Nagihiko jumped up and down excitedly.

"But why did the prince specially say for Amu to be there safely?" Nagihiko questioned.

"How am I supposed to know? But we don't want her to be there safely, right? I mean, our servant at a royal ball" Nikadou grinned evilly.

"I guess." Rima answered.

"Maybe." Nagihiko answered.

"I have an idea…" Nikaidou chuckled darkly.

Amu's POV  
Okay, I totally overheard what Nikaidou told Rima and Nagihiko.

What the hell. He just doesn't want me to go to the dance! Not that I care. And who is this Tsukiyomi Ikuto person? How does he know me? What? (Note: Amu does not pay any attention to stuff that has nothing to do with food. Simply put, she is a glutton in this story.)

_The night of the dance_

Amu's POV

I caught the flu. Now I can't go to the dance. I'm not gonna be able to eat all that nice food they have at the dance… **sob**

"We're leaving, Himamori!" Nikaidou called to me from downstairs. I can picture him smirking while walking out the door. I feel so useless, bedridden like this. Nikaidou can look down on me as much as he wants now. RAWR!

"What is the matter, Amu?" a voice spoke to me.

Nobody else was in the room, so where was it coming from?

A cloud of smoke appeared al of a sudden and a little girl with brown pigtails tied together with 2 gigantic red ribbons appeared.

"I'm Yaya! I'm your fairy godmother!" she said cheerfully.

"Question!" I said to her. "If you're my fairy godmother, then why are you younger than me?"

**Nadeshiko says: Just play along with it, Amu!**

"Jeez, fine, Nadeshiko. Anyways, why are you here?" I asked Yaya.

"I'm here to grant your wish~"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm here to grant Amu-chi's wish!"

"Okay, then get me to the dance. I wanna eat all the good food there."

"Got it! Amu-chi's heart: UNLOCK!"

In a few seconds' time, I found myself at the dance, in the center of the dance floor, and everyone was staring at me. What the hell did Yaya do? My costume was so odd! (In Amulet Dia costume.) And why is there a SPOTLIGHT shining down on me? I was only here for the food!

"Hello, Hinamori Amu-san." A spotlight shone on another person in the room. I remember him! He was..uhh…who was he again?

He walked over to me and held out his hand. "Well, I guess you made it." He smirked at me.

All right, I remember that smirk from anywhere!

"It's you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I kicked him in the shins again and one of the diamonds from my earphones fell off. I ran back home while he rubbed his knee from the pain. (Note: PMS Amu seriously kicks hard. For real.)

Man, Yaya is SO getting it.

Ikuto's POV

Damn it! She kicked me AGAIN! I opened my eyes for a little second. I could barely see because my eyes were filled with tears. But despite the unclear view, I could see something sparkly and yellow on the floor. I picked it up. It was a diamond from Amu's earphones. Careless girl.

"Hinamori Amu, you will not escape from me." I smirked.

_A few days later…Nikaidou's house_

Amu's POV

The doorbell rang on a rainy afternoon. Nikaidou and the others were out shopping today so I was alone. I didn't bother rushing because I didn't want to miss my afternoon anime. "To Aru Kagaku no Railgun" was on. "Who the hell is it?" I asked, annoyed. "Is this Hinamori Amu-sama's house?" a green-haired page stood at the door.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"I am Sanjou Kairi, from Tsukiyomi Castle."

Tsukiyomi…

I growled.

"What are you here for?" I asked.

"I believe this belongs to you." He held out the diamond that fell from my earphones.

I gulped and ran away. Kairi chased after me until Yaya appeared and he fell in love with her at first sight. "Yaya-san, please be my girlfriend~" Kairi said to her.

"SANJOU KAIRI, DO NOT BE DISTRACTED BY THAT…THAT…FREAKY MAGIC USER!" King Kuukai's voice was heard from outside.

"Now, now, Kuukai. No need to get so worked up." Queen Tadako tried to calm him down. "Tadako, this has to do with our son Ikuto's future! I need to be like this. You have to be more serious." Kuukai slapped Tadako's hand away. Tadako grumbled a bit and then shut up.

Taking the chance of running far away while Kairi chased Yaya and Kuukai fought with Tadako, I ran all the way to the top of the tree where I met Ikuto for the first time.

"I knew you would be here." A strangely familiar (and **very** annoying) voice came out from behind a bush. Ikuto climbed out of the bush, brushed his stupid-looking prince outfit off, and climbed onto the tree.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" I stuttered.

"…you really want to know." Ikuto smirked.

Damn, that hella annoying smirk is getting on my nerves!

I kicked him _there_ and made a run for it.

On the way to the secret garden in the yard, I was blocked by Utau.

"My brother really likes you. So don't run away from him."

"What the hell? Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm the princess, peasant."

I threw a punch at her but missed.

"I come from a royal family. I trained under famous karate masters."

"Sorry, but this is Kung Fu." I laughed.

Princesses really don't know anything, huh.

She blushed and crouched in a corner, agonizing over her stupidity.

Using that chance, I dashed into the bush that led to the secret garden.

Apparently, when I was talking to Utau, Ikuto already arrived.

"This garden is not so secret anymore, eh?"

He was sitting on a bench, twirling a daisy with his fingers.

I glared at him, not saying a word.

"Don't look at me like that."

He walked over to me a knelt down.

"Hinamori Amu, I really love you. So marry me!" At the same time, the fountain blew its top and water came spewing out.

I stared at him in shock.

After a few seconds, he looked up and said, "Well? What's your answer?"  
I waited a few seconds, smirked, and said…

"**OK."**

"Are you…sure?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. As long as I get good food every day." I answered cheerfully.

He stared, turned around, and sighed.

"What?"

"I want you to marry me but if you don't really love me then…"

"But I do!" I yelled at him. (Note: This is **100% NOT TRUE** in real life. PMS Amu hates PMS Ikuto's guts. A lot. The only one crazy enough to actually love PMS Ikuto is PMS Ran, and maybe Suu. This line is only for story purposes.)

Oops.

The truth came out.

Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it!

**Nadeshiko says: I knew you would say it someday, Amu-chan!**

"Shut your trap. Nadeshiko." I growled and blushed.

"Hahaha! I knew it! I had to say that to make you realize your true feelings!" Ikuto laughed.

So he did know how to laugh.

"W-well…" I blushed a million shades of red.

"Let's go to castle and have a celebration dance!" Ikuto chained me to one of those super-tight dog leashes and dragged me to the carriage just as Nikaidou, Rima, and Nagihiko came home.

"Just where are you going, Himamori Amu? And why are you with the prince? Don't you know a servant can't be with a prince?" Nikaidou looked at me.

"Guess what, Nikaidou Yuu. HINAmori Amu and I are getting married." Ikuto smirked at him.

**Nadeshiko says: They're the same height…it looks a little scary. Why not we watch them duke it out?**

"What is this prince imposter talking about, Himamori?"

"He's not an imposter. Neither am I, nor Tadako." Kuukai stepped off the carriage.

"K-king Kuukai!" Nikaidou bowed down.

"I am grateful you show respect to me, but what about my son and my future daughter-in-law?"

**Kuukai says: Looking down on a teacher is so fun! XD**

Nikadou grumbled and said, "Yes, Amu-sama, Ikuto-sama."

"Good. Now let's go to the castle. We are holding a celebration ball tomorrow and everyone is invited. Other than _you_, Nikaidou-san, of course." Tadako said.

As the carriage rumbled off towards the castle, Ikuto kissed me.

I kicked him in the face and he didn't dare do it again.

Well, maybe I'll let him someday.

But probably not in the next million years.

Like I said, I'm only here for the food.

~The End~

**Amu:** I can't believe I wrote an Amuto. But I actually think it's good. Mostly because I got to kick Ikuto a lot of times!

**Miki:** Are you sure that's not the only reason? **stare stare stare**

**Amu:** Yes, and Kuukai thinks I like Ikuto (referring to PMS) because you spread this damn weird rumor about me liking him. I still hate you for that.

**Utau:** I don't get this.

**Amu:** Oh well then.

**Ran:** My darling Ikuto!

**Amu:** WTF?

**Suu:** Ran _still_ hasn't gotten over it?

**Miki:** Don't think so. Ignore her.

**Amu:** Gotcha. Next is Rimahiko Snow White! Look forward to it! XD


End file.
